Med Student
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: SasuSaku. Sakura had no idea that her entire future depended on Uchiha Sasuke. The question is how do you tutor someone who only stares at your chest? Oneshot. AU


Hi guys. I found this on my computer and figured what the heck and decided to post it. I had typed up majority of the story and then completely forgot about it. You should be able to pick up where I started again because personally I think the ending could have been much better.

Moving on. I know I have my other stories to concentrate on but school's really been stressful and my accounting teacher doesn't know the purpose of the word 'no' before 'homework.' Oh well...I was the crazy person who decided to become a CA and now I have to suffer the homework.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to? I mean just the fact that I have to put it up should say I don't own Naruto. All I own is really thick and annoying accounting textbooks. How troublesome?

**Dedicated to**: my friends Lalliette, Nadii, Shavaun, Lorcan and Ry. You guys really keep me sane through school and life. I love you guys...and a certain someone...Moving on...hehe...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Haruno I'm going to be painfully blunt with you," Kakashi looked at the young female in front of him. "You need at least ten more points before I can let you pass this year and that's without writing your final three exams."

"But…why?" Sakura stood there astonished.

"Well for starters, you were away when two essays were given. Each one was worth four points each and I haven't received your assignment on the arteries. I'm going to assume that was given when you got back and I was away."

"There has to be something I can do to make up the extra ten points."

"Well," Kakashi sighed and looked at the youth. "There is a student whose grades have dropped. Not by much but enough so that if he doesn't score at least eighty on all three remaining exams he won't pass."

"I'll do it."

"You don't even know what you will be doing."

"Tutoring someone, I can handle it. Name the person and I'll go tutor them."

"Uchiha-"

"Never mind. How about I do all of those essays and assignments and I'll do five others just to show you-"

"Sakura," Kakashi looked at her.

"I know I can't do that but please anyone but him. He's a self-centred, egotistical, arrogant ass-"

"Do you want that extra credit assignment or would you rather repeat this year? You and I both know you are skilled enough to go for your internship next year. Don't make me hold you back a year."

"Uchiha huh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. You have until your final exam Miss Haruno."

"If he comes to the exams in a body bag," Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder, "It like hell wasn't me." She walked out of the exam venue to her waiting friends.

"Well?" Ino asked. She had finished writing her décor exam over an hour ago.

"What happened?" Tenten had arrived at their usual waiting spot not long after the blonde. Her engineering exam had started an hour before all of theirs so she hadn't seen them that day.

"Y-you w-were in t-there long S-Sakura-chan," Hinata had also written the biology exam and had left a few minutes before her.

"I need ten more points to pass this year," Sakura dumped her bag on the ground and took a seat on the ledge of the wall behind her.

"What? Why?" Ino stood up.

"Well remember when I went with my dad to Spain for a month? Well two essays and an assignment were given and they made up those ten points. Sadly once an assignment's due date is past, no submissions are allowed."

"So now what forehead?"

"Extra credit assignment. Due by our final paper at the end of the month."

"So what do you have to do?"

"Tutor and make sure that Uchiha Sasuke scores at least eighty on our last three papers."

"Forehead, my friend, you are S-C-R-E-W-E-D," Ino patted her on the back.

* * *

"In the respiratory system you get the epiglottis which leads to the pharynx, larynx and trachea," Sakura pointed out of the diagram in front of her. "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"No," the Uchiha before her made no attempt to move his gaze from her chest nor did he bother covering up the fact either.

"Those are the breast. They have mammary glands which produce milk."

"They do much more then that and I'd be more then delighted to show you and let you experience," Sasuke offered. He smirked when she narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Regardless of what you say Uchiha, you're not getting into my pants. Go find one of you whores and teach them but for now you will listen and learn. And you will do well on your last three papers."

"Is that so Ha-ru-no?" Sasuke stood and leaned across the table so that he was eye level with her, bringing their faces close together. "Well then, what would happen if I don't do what you say? Are you going to punish me?"

"You wish. No, I have your apartment key and I might just let Karin borrow it for a while. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Karin? Never slept with a fan girl before, maybe I should try," Sasuke smirked at her frown. "Then again I would prefer hearing you scream my name. I think that would be a much better sound and sight, wouldn't you say Sa-ku-ra?"

"No I rather disagree. Now sit down and pay attention. I will not be held back a year because of you," Sakura pushed his shoulder lightly and for once Sasuke complied…to sitting down that is.

* * *

"And?" Sakura asked eyebrow perked. They had just finished writing their second last paper. Sasuke walked out of the classroom and ignored the pinkette. "You could at least reply."

"Hn."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sakura's temper was flaring. After putting up with three weeks of his bullshit and unresponsiveness she was ready to dissect him piece by painful piece.

"Hn."

"Fuck it. Speak words."

"Go away," Sasuke hissed and continued walking.

"Or else what Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"TEME! GET BACK HERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT DAMNIT!" Naruto yelled from across the hallway.

"Che dobe," Sasuke ignored his best friend and walked out of the university doors. For Sasuke, the privilege of attending Konoha University for the Gifted was that the amount of years he had to study were lessened. The negative was that three years ago, Uzumaki met Uchiha.

"MATTE TEME!" Naruto ran out of the double doors and slid down the rail to meet Sasuke at the bottom. "Sheesh, you could have waited."

"Dobe."

"Fuck you."

"Hn."

"Um hello, conversation in progress," Sakura waved her hand in front of the two.

"Well hello there. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto held out his hand. "So sorry that this stupid teme had to meet you first allow me to make it all better."

"Loudmouth baka," Sakura turned away from the crestfallen male to the stoic raven head. "At least tell me whether or not I'm stuck in this place another year."

"Hn."

"So this is the chick that's been tutoring you. Teme, you would never be able to get into this chick's pants. She is way too high on the food chain for you."

"Says you dead last."

"Shut up teme."

"Dobe."

"Okay great conversation. Glad you were _so_ informative," Sakura glared at him before walking away to her awaiting friends.

"The one with the dark hair's kinda cute," Naruto commented.

"Hyuga's way outta your league dobe."

"Say the man who can't get into _the_ Haruno's pants."

"Touché."

"Uzumaki, stay away from my cousin," Neji appeared behind them and shook his head.

"T-that's your cousin?" Naruto looked back and fourth between the two.

"Naruto, you're really slow. Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata. Figured out the common factor yet?"

"What?! Now we're doing Maths! You know I'm no good at Maths."

"Moron," Sasuke walked to his car and threw his bag into the trunk.

"Don't forget the party after exams at Kiba's place."

"Like I care," Sasuke got into his black Ferrari Enzo and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sakura was waiting at his front door when he arrived at his apartment. He ignored her for the time being and unlocked his door.

"You could at least pretend to acknowledge that I exist."

"Hn."

"Whatever that means," Sakura rolled her eyes and followed the Uchiha into his apartment. She left her shoes at the door before padding into the huge apartment into the dining area and setting down her book bag onto the table. She looked around for the Uchiha and saw a door down the passage open which she assumed was his bedroom. "Our last exam is on the functions of the anatomy."

"Hn," she almost jumped when she heard his voice behind her. She was sure that he was in his room.

"I hope you don't need sleep because there are plenty of functions to learn and until you recite can recite them back to front, I'm not leaving."

"Then you're missing the exam tomorrow because I'm not reciting anything."

"Listen Uchiha," Sakura's eyes narrowed and her temper flared. "I don't care what you do with your life but honestly, I would like to finish med school. The only thing preventing that currently is you. So if you don't pass the last exam I swear I'll castrate you and make sure you can never use your prized possession ever again."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't even look fazed by her threat.

"Urgh!" Sakura threw her hands up in frustration and tried with all of her will not to kill the male in front of her. "Fine we'll do things your way." She pulled off her jacket and lifted her shirt over her head. "You name every part on my body and its function and I'll sleep with you."

"What makes you think I would want to?"

"The fact that you're staring at my chest," Sakura moved to pull down her jeans but was stopped by Sasuke's hands on hers. He moved her hands away and gripped her hips.

"Why?"

"What?" Sakura was confused about what he was asking.

"Why are you willing to do this?"

"If it gets you to learn and me to pass then I'll do it."

"You're willing to sleep with me to pass?"

"I see it as a win-win situation because for the past three weeks you've done nothing but stare at my breasts and try to get me into your bed. Now start talking."

"Hn," Sasuke thought about his options for a second. "The cranium is part of the skeleton that encloses the brain," he lifted her onto the table and pushed everything else off it. "The brain is an organ made of soft nervous tissue in the skull of vertebrates. It is the centre of sensation and of intellectual and nervous activity," he placed a kiss on her nose before claiming her lips. His hands unclasped her bra and began massaging her breasts. "The eyes are the organ of sight," he trailed kisses down her neck to one of her exposed peaks and licked the soft flesh. "The nose is the organ above the mouth and is used for smelling and breathing." His hands ran down her sides to her jeans and they were pulled off in a single movement.

"Uh-huh," Sakura arched her back to fit more of her into Sasuke's mouth as he began sucking on her breast. She was hardly paying attention to what he was saying because she was too lost in the attention she was paying to her body to concentrate.

"The mouth is used to consume food and communicate. It contains the teeth, tongue and saliva glands," he slid down her panties and trailed a finger along her slick folds, causing her to moan. "The neck connects the head to the shoulders and supports the head," he pushed a digit into her opening and slowly slid it in and out.

"Hmmm…" Sakura moaned at the welcomed intrusion and threw her head back in pleasure as his tongue traced over her hardened peak. Her hands found their way to his hair and fisted themselves in the silken raven locks.

"The shoulders…" Sasuke felt her hips bucking, trying to get him to move faster and his obliged, adding another digit to the equation. He began placing kisses along her collarbone and nipped at the flesh. He had stopped trying to recite the parts of the body and was too concerned with pleasuring the female below him. He bit down on the skin and left a red mark, licking up the thin trail of blood while increasing his pace.

"Sasuke," he felt the female below him shudder and her walls clenched around his digits. He stopped just as she was about to go over the edge and smirked when she glared at him.

"What-Oh!" Sakura groaned in pleasure when his tongue entered her and let her body hit the surface of the table. Her back arched up in attempt to fit more of him in her. She moaned louder when his tongue began moving in a rhythm that drew her back to the edge. "Ah…" her hands fisted in his hair and her eyes were closed in pure bliss. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten and she couldn't hold back anymore. "I'm gonna-SASUKE!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked when he heard her loud scream and began to lick the fluids flowing from her core. When he was finished he sat the still dazed girl up and wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her off the table, moving towards his room. He placed her on his bed and pulled his shirt over his head before climbing on top of her and kissing her neck. He felt her pulling his jeans and boxers down and stopped her when she moved to push them past his hips.

"No fair," Sakura scowled. She was momentarily distracted when he kissed her and the next thing she knew, there was a searing pain in her lower half as he entered her. She winced and Sasuke froze, realising that the woman beneath him was a-

"You're a virgin?" his reply was a groan. He looked down at Sakura and saw her eyes clenched shut. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers before pressing his lips to hers and trying to distract her from the pain. Never would he have thought that she was a virgin. Not with the things that he's heard about her.

"Move," her voice was slightly shaky and her hands had a firm hold on his biceps. He slowly pulled halfway out and pushed back in. He knew that she would be feeling a lot of pain since he was better endowed then most. He kissed her again when her face showed her pain and continued his slow pace until she got used to him.

Sasuke began to slowly pick up the pace until he pulled completely out and stopping. When Sakura's eyes flew open he thrust back in and the pinkette groaned in pleasure. Sasuke hooked her legs around his waist and began to move faster.

"Ah…" Sakura moaned in bliss as she felt herself nearing the edge again. The pleasure she was feeling dulled the pain in her lower regions and the feel of Sasuke moving in and out of her was driving her mad. "Please…Ah- Sa-Sasuke…Onegai." She begged him to give her the release she so desperately needed and he was all too happy to comply. She felt him move his hand to lift her leg slightly and she groaned in response.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he moved her leg. She was extremely tight and every time he pushed into her, her walls would squeeze him and make him temporarily see stars. He let out a groan when he thrust back into her. The way he was angled made him hit her sweet spot and each time he did, her walls contracted even more then before. He moved his free hand down to her core and began to rub her nub.

"S-S-Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura met his thrusts midway and knew that she wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She felt him stop and slide an arm under her back before flipping them over. Sasuke held her body to his and sat up slowly before moving to lean against the head board.

"Are you ready Sakura?" she shuddered at the sound of his husky voice. She didn't get a chance to reply before his picked her body up and slammed her onto his painful arousal. Both of them groaned at the new position they were in.

Sakura gripped his shoulders as he lifted her up again and brought her back down, filling her to the hilt. She squeezed her eyes shut when the pleasure began to become too much and gritted her teeth, trying to repress the screams that threatened to escape.

Sasuke gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself slipping. He was so close but he wouldn't let himself give in before he had given Sakura the release she needed. He lifted her up one last time and held her over his erection before dropping her.

"SASUKE!" Sakura threw her head back in ecstasy. She had felt him hit the back of her womb before she climaxed. As her walls squeezed him, Sasuke finally let go and allowed himself to fall into euphoria with her.

Sasuke was the first one to recover and carefully turned so that they were both on their sides. He slowly pulled out and looked down at the flesh between Sakura's legs. He cringed when he saw the speckles of blood on her thighs and untangled himself from her hold. He got up and walked to the bathroom, retrieving a cloth and wetting it before walking back to the room. He saw that Sakura had managed to catch her breath and was staring up and the ceiling. He moved towards the bed and sat on the edge closest to her before spreading her legs and wiping the blood away. Sakura cringed when he began to get closer to her womanhood. The pain was coming back slowly.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the damp cloth wiping around her core before it disappeared. Drowsiness began to consume her and before she knew it, she was asleep. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping female and sighed. "Cardio huh?"

* * *

"Miss Haruno?"

"Hai," Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to face her teacher. Kakashi motioned for her to come back into the exam venue and she obliged. She was extremely irritated because when she woke up, there was no sign of Sasuke in his apartment and she was going to be late for her last exam.

"I don't know what you did Sakura but you really got Sasuke to pull up his grades. Congratulations, you pass with flying colours."

"But we just wrote our last paper?"

"Well he got a 100 percent on his previous papers and he answered the bonus questions correctly. Even without writing today's paper, thanks to whatever you did, he has his spot interning under the best neurosurgeon in the world."

"Nani? I thought you said that if he didn't score at least eighty on his tests he wouldn't be able to pass."

"He wouldn't be able to pass the goals set for him by Orochimaru-sama."

"So you're telling me that I didn't need to help him?" Kakashi simply nodded began to walk through the exam venue, collecting the exam papers. Sakura turned and walked out finding Sasuke leaning against the door.

"Care to explain?"

"Hn," Sasuke pushed off the wall and began to walk away. When he noticed the Sakura wasn't following, he turned around. "Do you plan on coming or are you just gonna stand there all day?" He smirked at her scoff and began to walk. After a few seconds, he saw her from the corner of his eye. "I didn't need a tutor."

"Then why the hell was I made to go through that!?" Sakura glared at his back.

"My grades slipped because I was away for two months since I was training under Orochimaru. I missed a few assignments and I needed to pick up my grades. Kakashi suggested a tutor to teach me the things I missed. I didn't exactly need the help but he just had to 'care.'"

"So I've been wasting my time for the past three weeks?"

"Pretty much."

"What the hell!?" Sakura stopped walking and so did Sasuke.

"The only reason I didn't bother listening to a thing you said was because I already knew it. Something I learnt was that you're rather annoying."

"NANI!?!" Sasuke smirked and took a step closer to her.

"You're annoying," he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. "But I like it. Not bad for a cardiovascular student."

Sakura stood there in a daze for a second and watched him turn and walk away. When she snapped out of it, she was that he was already halfway down the corridor.

"Haruno do you really want to stay that badly or would you actually let me take you out to celebrate the end of exams?" Sakura jogged to where he was and looked at him slightly confused.

"Are you asking me out?"

"That's the general idea."

"This is so backwards," Sakura sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke began to walk away again. "By the way, you forgot your books at my apartment. Guess you'll just have to come over and fetch them."

"Cocky shit," Sakura shook her head and followed him. After a second something struck her. "How did you know that I was going to go into cardio?"

"I might not have listened to a thing you've said over the past three weeks but no one said I didn't pay attention to you over that time."

"Stalker."

"Oh and Sakura," Sasuke called over his shoulder. "I'm gonna make sure that that mark on you stays permanently." Sakura looked down at her chest and sure enough there was a dark red mark that he had given her the previous night.

"Asshole."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. Like I said the ending could have been a lot better. I wrote this so long ago I can't remember how I actually wanted to end it. So cheer me up and drop a review. Pretty pretty please with a shirtless Sasuke on top;P

~Simone


End file.
